


One of These Mornings

by Easy10ve



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: DNT, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy10ve/pseuds/Easy10ve
Summary: CP脑滤镜原著向，人物形象参考DNT设定。基本就是讲两个男人在工作之余谈恋爱的故事，走肾有，走心有。此杨先生对格林希尔小姐无箭头，而先寇布先生的女性关系则像原著里一样多姿多彩，雷者慎入。





	1. （上）

（上）

 

刚驶入港口时，还隔着坚实厚重的舰体，休伯利安舰桥上的人们就已经切实感受到了外面空气中狂欢的震颤。

抬起双手正了正头上的扁帽，好让几个月没修剪的乱发看起来不那么糟糕。他回过头，对身后几步的长者抱歉地微笑：“梅尔卡兹提督，让您见笑了。伊谢尔伦目前的风气，确实有些狂放……”

“哪里哪里，即便到了我这个年纪，也会在获胜之后多喝上几杯呢。”温厚的老人笑着回应道。

随着舱门开启，他们的对话被淹没在喧天的声浪中。

宇宙历798年5月的这一天，伊谢尔伦与秃鹰之城的要塞对决终于以帝国军的败北宣告结束。遭围困近一个月的压抑和紧张，都在这一时刻得以宣泄。

作为这颗人工星球上的最高指挥官，杨的感受并未与人群同步。他的头脑像一台高速运转的引擎，虽然已经制动，内部的机械部件却由于惯性仍在持续地运转着。

方才在已经获胜的形势下，部下两名少将由于通讯中断未收到穷寇莫追的指令，乘兴一昧追击，被诱入陷阱而导致5000余艘战舰全灭。纵然换乘休伯利安率舰队增援，也依然无法及时赶到，只能被迫事后见证那些漂浮在宇宙墓场里的舰船碎片与生命尘埃。

对了，还有海尼森那场闹剧似的审查会，现在想起还像是发生在昨天，那些坐在权力中心操纵生命的丑恶嘴脸。

他需要睡眠，很多很多的睡眠。

多到足够将这些片段与画面暂时遗忘。

杨向四周张望了一圈，远远看见尤里安正被波布兰揽着脖子揉头发，和空战队的同僚笑作一团。

就让这个孩子好好庆祝一番吧。

他把扁帽往前抓了抓，尽可能低下头，让长长的黑发遮住眼睛。

背对副官投来的关切眼神，杨威利快步走下栈桥，从涌动的人群缝隙里逃离。

越接近单身军官宿舍区，人迹越罕见。出了升降梯，来到自己居所所在的一层，竟一路无人，冷清得可怕。

尤里安锁酒柜的密码还是跟两个月前一样吗？他暗自盘算着。睡前需要来上一杯……不，两杯……

偷袭往往遭遇在精神松懈下来的那一刻。

一只大手从身后伸来，以无可摆脱的力道捂住了杨的双眼。来不及感到威胁，他闻到了熟悉的烟草味，与些微的几乎不可觉察的咖啡香气混合，接着，温热而坚实的胸膛贴合上他的后背，一个男人的声音在耳边响起：

“杨威利提督，正式向您宣告，您的自由在接下来的10小时内由前蔷薇骑士连连长接管。如有异议，10小时后可向要塞防御指挥官提出申诉。”

情不自禁地，杨嘴角微微上翘：“敢问贵官，如果申诉成功，我可以得到什么补偿？”

“华尔特·冯·先寇布的一个吻。”

眼前一瞬恢复光明，那只手移到他的颈后，将他的脸转向右侧，他立刻就得到了提前兑现的那个吻。漫长，湿润，带点柔情又不容置疑，让他耳廓充血，膝盖发软，全身力气抽离，却又轻飘飘地似乎要飞去什么地方。

先寇布房间里的酒柜是不上锁的，但是这个人今天多了个奇怪的坚持：用嘴对嘴的方式共饮。杨对这种浪费且效率低下的饮法很是不以为然。酒水的冰凉和舌头的湿热在他光裸的身体上滑过，历经每一根手指，颈间，胸口，腹股沟，大腿内侧。他们在彼此的手里释放过一次，就应睡神的召唤，沉沉睡去了。

杨不知道自己睡了多久，醒来的时候四周一片漆黑，但身边的体温和有节奏的呼吸声令他感到心安。他睡饱了，精神恢复得不错。

将触控灯调到最弱档，床边没有找到鞋子。他轻轻地下床，光裸着身子去厨房功能区转了一圈，拿了瓶冰水喝，回来又钻进被子里，尽可能不惊动身边的人。

先寇布面朝中间侧躺着，睡得很沉。杨知道，平时即便睡眠状态下，这个人的警觉度也高到离谱的程度，可以想象这一个月的攻防战令他疲惫成什么样子。

“我们就像被恶龙困在山洞里的公主一样，等着提督来解救哪。”不知几个钟头前，这个人曾经一边含着冰块亲吻他的手背，一边说着这样调笑的话。

“……披挂全套装甲服、扛碳水晶战斧的公主吗？”他记得自己曾这样回击道，并被想象出的图景逗笑了，然后立刻被一个凶恶的吻堵住了嘴。

他还记得，自己释放在先寇布手中的那一刻，对方在他耳边说过这样一句话：“下一次，不管去哪里，请务必让我随你一起。”

这不是完好无损地回来了嘛。

这个男人，明明肌肉这么坚实，嘴却意外地啰嗦。

不过，有点开心。

危险……

红色警报！

杨不甘地闭上眼，用双手揉着脸。明明两年前的这个时节，他才刚刚认识这个男人而已啊。

* * * * *

宇宙历796年4月的某日，距离第十三舰队出征伊谢尔伦要塞还有83小时，穿着便服的杨威利一个人坐在酒吧靠窗的座位里。不久前，有家有室的卡介伦少将在收到夫人的一道通讯后，忙不迭地干掉杯子里剩余的酒浆，拍拍屁股回家报到了。

出门前跟尤里安打过招呼，会迟些回去。最近卡介伦安排的宪兵在杨家附近巡逻得很是勤快，忧国骑士团这种小丑组织没机会再演出什么滑稽戏，所以杨才得以放心大胆地躲过养子的监视，吹着习习的晚风，悠闲地喝上几杯。

连日来的作战会议和一遍遍实战模拟，反复对计划实施细节加以论证和研讨，令他的精神绷得有些紧，如果再不放松放松就糟糕了。

再来上一杯，也差不多该回去了。杨起身正要往吧台走，抬头撞见最近两个多月几乎每天在工作场合都会遇见的某个男人，正抬腿迈进酒吧的大门。

说起来，这还是他第一次看见对方不穿军服的模样。

真是样貌堂堂，杨又一次在心里默默地赞叹。

在制定要塞攻略战术之初，没少做针对这个帝国流亡者的调查。围绕着他的流言蜚语花样百出，但归结来不外乎两个方面，一是忠诚心成疑，二是夜生活过于丰富。前面一条且不管，后面一条，简直就是生物学的必然嘛，杨想道，这天神一样的身体与近乎写在基因里的阿尔法雄性气质，不吸引大量的异性蜂拥而上才怪。

确认了先寇布并不是在等谁，两人在吧台高椅并排落座。

“上校是这里的常客吗？”

“完全不是，女友的住处距离这里比较近，恰巧路过想喝一杯而已。啊，对了，从10分钟前开始，已经算是‘前女友’了。”男人自嘲地指着自己朝向杨的方向的半边侧脸。在昏暗的灯光下，杨依稀可以辨认，那里似乎有一个白天时还不存在的红色掌印。

“女人打的？”杨瞪大眼睛。

“请不要小瞧我，提督。早在十年前，就没有哪个男人能打伤华尔特·冯·先寇布的脸了。”先寇布晃晃手中的酒杯，冰块与杯壁相碰发出清脆的撞击声。

“上校与女友分手时，不会总是这样轰轰烈烈吧？”由于最近的频繁工作往来，两人变得非常熟悉，所以杨在这样的场合提起这样的私人问题也不觉得十分突兀了。

“倒也不是什么特别的大概率事件，十次里大概会有一次闹得不愉快吧，人之常情。”男人对自己的蜚声在外的风流之名倒是坦然已对，“这种干脆的了结方式，通常后面不会有多余的纠葛，所以我也并不讨厌。更何况，这为冯·拉肯少校的伤势增添了几分真实性，不是吗？”

“冯·拉肯少校若在帝国那边，想必会跟上校在这边一样受欢迎。”想起穿帝国军服、戴起伪装用假发又缠上绷带的先寇布，杨不禁有些恍惚。原本利刃一样锋芒毕露的气质被掩藏得滴水不漏，摇身一变，成为一个面色苍白的英俊陌生人。

先寇布挑起一边眉毛，若有所思地看着这个穿起私服来与大学学者无异的上司。

“那种负伤之姿，在大部分异性看来大概会别具性感吧，可惜她们无缘得见了。”大概是有点醉了，杨有点诧异，这样的话居然也能从自己口中脱出。

像是为乱飞的思绪做一个总结似的，他呷了一口杯中的白兰地说道：“真羡慕哪，上校，我再修炼一百年也无法企及的高度。”

“哈，性感？”男人放肆地笑了一声，向杨转过头来。

杨感到空气的异常流动，对方的体温正在迅速地逼近。

“下官却觉得，阁下身上才体现着性感的最高境界。”

上面这句话是在距离杨的耳朵约五公分处说出来的。刻意压低的嗓音，微妙地揉进了一些让人不能忽略的挑逗因子，“对阁下视而不见的人，下官才要为他们感到遗憾呢。”

“告辞了，提督。请允许失恋的我回到冰冷的单人宿舍独自疗伤。”将杯中物一饮而尽，第十三任蔷薇骑士连连长迅速地告辞离去。

“哦，好，明天见……”

迟些时候，留在原处的杨威利才发觉自己的耳朵热得发烫，短短数秒钟带来的震撼需要数十倍于此的时间来消却。那就像是被一头斑斓猛虎侵入了自己的安全区域，危险地在耳边喷出鼻息，方才他的身体完全僵直在座位上，一动都不敢动。

久违的一趟酒吧之行，收获有关先寇布上校的八卦一则，白兰地三杯，意义不明的对话若干。

* * * * *

“距离雷神之锤的射程范围还有5小时航行距离。”休伯利安舰长的报告从耳机通讯频道里传来。

杨不在舰桥上，跟副官打了个招呼要单独待一会儿后，他拐进了一间小型作战会议室。让自己陷在椅子里，把双腿交叠着架在会议桌上。

他29岁的人生，大半是在宇宙飞船里度过的，因此与大部分人相比，他对周遭的特殊环境，如金属味、舰艇运行的白噪音、重力紊乱、瓦普跳跃的不适感等，通通适应良好，如同回到家里一般惬意。

然而，想要小憩一下的愿望却无法实现。按道理，到现在这个阶段，所有可能发生的情况、任何一种意外，都已经在之前的漫长准备期中得到充分的预估和论证了。无奈大脑大概已经进入了决战前的兴奋期，又开始自发地对即将到来的战事进行一次次地推演和分析。

还是有点紧张啊，虽然成功的概率不低，但未到尘埃落定之时，他也不敢现在就自信满满地将伊谢尔伦视为囊中之物。更何况，目标并非简单地将要塞攻略下来。

一定要将伤亡降低到最低。可能得话滴血不流，无论己方还是敌方——这大概是痴人说梦，但杨不介意更努力一下。

这时自动门滑开。

看到进来的人，杨几乎从椅子里摔出去。

“格林希尔中尉说可以在这里找到提督。” 这次作战执行的一号关键人物，华尔特·冯·先寇布，脸上带着难以言喻的微笑，看着指挥官略显笨拙地把腿从桌上挪回地面，站立起来。

从海尼森出发到伊谢尔伦回廊，为迷惑敌方而绕路的时间计算在内，他们共走了20多天。在此期间，虽然每晚入睡前，那天酒吧里的对话都会如期飘过他的思维表面，却未能在现实中留下什么痕迹。他与先寇布上校像从前一样在工作时间见面，正常地交谈、眼神接触，未有任何异状，这让他暗地里松了一口气。但是，不知道是不是双方都在刻意避免，这期间他们并无两人单独交谈的机会。

他们本来也不是什么需要独处的关系。

“有什么要事，上校？”

向自己走来的高大男子已换上帝国军服，但尚未做发型的变装。黑红相间的领口落拓不羁地敞开着，若这样散漫地在帝国街头游荡，肯定是会被宪兵队找麻烦的。

杨的血管里有个声音叫嚣着想要后退，但他默默地让自己定在原地。

“在出发之前，下官无论如何都要与提督见一面。根据古时候的习俗，下官想向提督索要一样东西。”

“哦，是什么呢？”也许是帝国的流亡者团体保留着属于旧国的什么战时的特殊习惯？杨之前没在什么书上读过这一方面，不禁好奇起来。

“能够带来好运的东西。”

“某种护身符吗？”

“有点类似呢，是一个仪式，目的是获得来自幸运女神的祝福。”先寇布走到杨的跟前停住。

“要怎样做呢？”杨迷茫地抬头看他。

下一刻，一个吻猝不及防地落在他的嘴唇上，轻柔得如同羽毛，旋即分开。

“唔……”还不等他来得及抗议，先寇布伸出一只手指做出嘘声的手势，挡在他的唇前。

“上战场之前，勇士需要一个吻，传说这个吻能够保佑他们平安归来。通常我会找女友完成这件事。不过，您知道，下官之前跟女友分手了——都是提督的调令害的，所以请您负起责任来，祝福我吧。”虽然言语中掩不住的轻佻，男人却是用一种直指人心的坦诚眼神直视着他的双眼说完这段话的。

这是什么？恶意的玩笑，还是什么蹩脚的浪漫英雄主义戏码？或者只是“我不会辜负您的信赖”的拙劣表达？杨不知道该如何应对这个状况。

“用不了多久。待到重逢时，我会把这个吻还给您，请您等着我。”

离开前，流亡贵族这样说道。

约20分钟后，杨揉搓着扁帽，看着战术显示屏中的帝国布雷门轻型巡洋舰装载上最后一名乘客，断开与休伯利安的栈桥连接，静谧地划出一条优美的曲线，按计划向伊谢尔伦的方向而去。

杨叹了口气，把纷乱的思绪归拢起来收到记忆角落的某个五斗橱里。他会找到时间整理它们的，但显然不是现在。

* * * * *

TBC


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：  
> 1\. 有车，  
> 2\. 私设杨与好哥们拉普有过一段，  
> 3\. 有女性原创角色。

伊谢尔伦被攻陷了。

先寇布的确说过，会还给他一个吻。之前从他这里偷取的那种，他本以为。

但他错了。

对方的大腿蹭上他胯下的时候，杨不禁感慨自己的天真——这猛虎一样的男人，刚刚经历了一场肾上腺素的极度释放，又怎能满足于像食草动物一样浅尝辄止。

在短暂的抵抗被证明为无用之后，杨自暴自弃地临阵倒戈，从善如流地配合起这个男人对自己身体的侵略。

欲望有些麻烦，但性本身并不讨厌——早在十几岁时，少年杨就对自己承认。实际上，与同性的性体验也并非陌生。在遥远的军校生涯中，杨曾与同居一室的密友，如今已去世的约翰·拉普，维持过一段说长不长、说短不短的肉体关系。虽说最终还是回归了暧昧的朋友关系，那始终是一段令人难忘的青涩过往。

像打着结紧紧缠绕在一起的两条蛇，29岁的杨威利被高大的男人拥吻着，跌跌撞撞地蹭到床边，绊倒在此前不知为哪位帝国将领所有的床铺里。先寇布的手引领着他，在彼此身体上弹奏着，所经之处，燎起灼人的火舌。这个身体欲望的专家，好整以暇地用自己每一个细微的肌肉动作牵动着他的感官。

杨努力抑制着急速的喘息，意识到自己的感受被十倍于原来地放大了。他开始能看见，对方灰褐色眼睛中间的瞳仁像深渊一样黑，开始能听见，耳廓被牙齿轻咬时血液在血管里流过的声响，开始能闻见，他们二人的汗液在颈项的厮磨中渐渐融合在一起。

当先寇布中途直起身，剥去自己身上的衬衫时，杨发现自己正热切地注视着对方。他毫不意外地意识到，他想要看到——在第一次见面时就在想了——那紧身背心下紧实、健美而不夸耀的肌肉。

他伸出手，手掌贴合在男人的胸前，感受皮与骨、血与肉下面的那颗强大的心脏。变快了，跳动得越来越快，他想，能让这个博得无数人爱慕的男人如此兴奋，我是不是应该感到自傲呢？

“阁下的主动，倒是下官此前未敢奢望的。”男人俯视着他，嗓音是被欲望浸透的低沉。

先寇布捉住杨的手，送到自己的嘴边。顺着那条与他相比显得细弱的手臂，他拓展着自己的领地，嘴唇在蜜色的光滑肌肤上留下一个又一个赤红的痕迹，激烈程度介乎撕咬与亲吻之间。

那是属于他的标记。

杨的身体开始颤栗。会被吃掉，他想，不止血肉，连同骨头都会被嚼碎。

后来，逡巡的手停在了下面的入口，若即若离地触碰着，再没有别的动作。

杨喘息着睁开眼睛，发现先寇布正单手支撑，俯在他身体上方。一对野兽一样狂热而雪亮眼睛，他从里面找到了自己的影子。

“提督，这是唯一也是最后的机会，您可以说不。”

杨微微一愣，他没想到自己还会被赋予选择权。

“如果在接下来的一分钟内您不做任何反对的表示，我会做到最后。”

“那么如果我说不呢？”

“如果您不愿意继续，今天就到此为止，我保证我们可以退回到之前的关系，就像这一切没有发生过。”先寇布移开视线。杨确信，这个从未示弱的男人眼睛里闪过一丝畏缩，那或许是因为可能遭受的拒绝。

“我得说，这是真正的骑士风度，上校。”杨抬起光裸的右腿，微微地摩擦着这个男人胯下早已硬挺的巨物，“那这里呢？上校要怎么处理？”他用上纯真无邪的语气说。

先寇布瞪大眼睛，看着身下比实际年龄显得年轻许多的指挥官露出坏学生一样的笑容。

“上校，您待我太小心翼翼了，我不是什么地球时期流传至今的易碎古董，而是一个身心皆正常发展的成年男性。我们现在之所以躺倒在这张床上，是您的选择，也是我的。”

杨清楚与对方在体能和性经验上的巨大差距，虽然他不得不承认，自己已经彻头彻尾地沉溺于对方带来的快乐之中，但某种程度的自矜让他的表达里带上了微妙的嗔怪。

“提督，您总给我带来惊喜。”先寇布饶有兴味地看着他，脸上的线条不再紧绷。

手指终于在杨的身体内部搅动着，节奏轻柔舒缓，粘稠的水声从听觉上带来奇妙的亢奋。乳尖，颈项和性器也受到口唇或手指的持续照拂。

大概是由于之前的豪迈宣言，杨不再压抑自己的声音，顺从着快感，随着一波一波的物理刺激给出了明确的反应。

耻感飞走了。

连同父亲去世后的孤独，对战争的痛恨，面对舰队成员时不得不强撑出的自信面具，背负着数百万条生命的罪恶感，统统飞走了。性灵变得洁白而轻盈，拉着他的肉体向上飞升。好似恢复了初生婴儿的状态，从身体到心理，都绝对地赤裸，真实，纯粹。

“提督……”一个声音在耳畔将他唤回现实，杨分辨出那是濒临意志力边缘的沉重吐息，也许这个风流成性的男人平时在床上并非如此耐心。他待我还是太过温柔啊，杨自嘲地想，大概是自己表现得太没用了。

双腿抬起，从两侧分别扣在男人强健的下背肌上。杨伸手抚上先寇布火热的面颊，说：“进来，上校，我已经……准备好了。”

手指撤出，取代的是性器的末端，硬得发烫，被前液浸湿，微微颤动着抵上了已经扩张得宜的穴口。

此前早已用手实测过那件凶器的尺寸，若说心里没有畏惧，必定是谎言。但畏惧的同时，更多的是渴望。他无法不去想象那根紫红色的、怒张的性器进入自己的内部——那将是多么可怕，又将是多么快乐啊。

最先是龟头部分，紧接着是柱身。缓慢地顶入，似乎没有尽头，只是越来越深。黏膜的摩擦和空气的挤压，带来了叽咕作响的淫靡水声。

先寇布的喉咙深处近乎胸腔的位置，传来了低沉压抑的呼啸，灼热的气息喷在杨的脸上。他瞬也不瞬地与杨对视，仿佛在阅读每一个表情，并不遗巨细地记录在案。

“啊……啊——！！！”

被巨物贯穿的同时，杨痛呼出了声，大腿内侧剧烈地痉挛着，生理性的泪水润湿了眼角。这会令自己看起来显得更加软弱可欺吗？他有些愤愤地想，紧了紧盘在男人腰间的腿，示意对方不要停下。

先寇布对此感到的愉悦，震颤着透过连接的身体部位，直接被杨感知到。

“放松，提督，放松。”他低头吻了吻杨的额头。一滴汗水从他的下巴尖滑落，滴在杨剧烈翕动的胸膛。

杨红着眼角试图去平复自己的呼吸，但这太难做到了。那热铁一样的物事在体内的存在是如此令人无法忽视，他甚至可以用大脑描摹出那上面每一条凸起的筋脉。他咬上右手食指的指关节，想凭这个转移自己的注意力。

而先寇布阻止了他。

“不要这样对待自己的身体。”他将那只手翻过来，手心朝上，轻轻地吹一口气，然后将嘴唇轻柔地压印在手掌最柔软处，慢慢地向手腕方向移动。那两片善于吐出甜言蜜语的嘴唇按压上了脉搏处，轻轻地吸吮着，偶尔舌尖伸出，微微用些力道舔弄。

如电流通过般，杨的身体一阵阵轻颤。不知不觉间，肌肉已不复紧绷，后穴的内里渐渐柔软下来。

先寇布的腰动了起来。起先是慢慢的、小幅度的抽插，而后速度越来越快，以至于近乎凶暴。

杨伸长双臂将对方的头颈揽在自己胸前，身体随着不断加快的节奏，在痛与快感之间颠簸起伏。无意识之中，仿佛真的回到婴儿时期，喉咙中只能冒出一串又一串支离破碎、无法解读的音节，以及呜咽的啜泣。

他的大脑很快就不能够维持足够理性了，苍白的无能为力、灰暗的哀伤、黑色的自我厌恶，被大片的红色、紫色、绿色、蓝色、橘黄色块迅速地涂抹和覆盖，在脑海中爆炸。紧接着，又像超新星的遗迹一般，气化为艳丽的雾状星云，裹挟着盛大的欲望，喧嚣着，嘈杂着，呼啸着将他压倒，而后摧枯拉朽地席卷而去。

迄今为止的人生中，从未经历过这样的性爱。

仿佛合抱着死去，又重获新生。

释放的那一刻，杨的眼前闪过一个画面。

那是他曾经憧憬过的、未来无数个早晨中的某一个。

 

* * * * *

 

两年后。

伊谢尔伦要塞司令官，在对秃鹰之城一役胜利后的第二天，光荣地患上了重感冒。军医将原因归结为过度劳累造成的机体免疫力低下，开出的处方除了两种常见口服药之外，就是“充分休息”。

除了隔一定时间会被尽责的尤里安叫醒，被喂食或喂药之外，病假的头两天，杨几乎是在睡梦中度过的。偶尔意识清醒的时候，他昏昏沉沉地想，该不会是在某人房间过夜时，因为懒得穿衣下床而着了凉吧。

待稍微精神一点，杨靠着床头坐起来，吸着鼻涕，准备捡看探访者留下的慰问品。

看着小山一样堆在床头柜上的那些东西，他不禁疑惑，究竟有多少人趁他意识不清的时候，尽情观赏过自己这张病容憔悴的睡脸。

“唔……还能有谁，不就是平时那些……”把疑问提出来的时候，尤里安正埋头在操控屏前，与只讲帝国语的智能管家系统全力搏斗着。他急着设置完自动清洁程序，好赶去参加空战队的日常训练。此前为了照顾杨，他的训练已经落下了数日。

“托提督的福，虽然之前一天只来巡诊两次，我已经有幸拜见过伊谢尔伦上近一半高级将官了。”军医手拿测温计对准杨的额头正中，“哔”地一声读取了数据。

塔莉亚·冯·希梅尔曼上尉，是一位兼具知性与冷峻魅力的褐发美女，据说应付不听话的病人相当有一套。头一次问诊时，还在病中的杨就警铃大作，怀疑卡介伦作这种人事安排是否别有居心。

“一想到病假之后就不得不回到那些家伙中间接受嘲笑，还真是恨不能就此一病不起啊。”杨半真心地叹着气。

尤里安对养父无可救药的发言表示反对，与正在检视健康数据的军医告辞之后，拎起脚边的包直奔宿舍门口。

杨转向床头柜，拿起最上面一张童趣的蜡笔画，无疑出自莎洛特·菲莉丝·卡介伦和她的小妹妹的手笔。图上的杨——如果那个穿军装的小人儿真的是他的话——长着一头鸡窝一样的黑发，脸上有两坨红晕，笑得见牙不见眼。

包装得十分漂亮，但一打开蹦出来个小丑头的大礼盒来自波布兰。

一张“白兰地一瓶，待康复后兑现”的酒水兑换券来自亚典波罗。

全新版立体西洋棋一套，来自以杨提督为特定对手时棋瘾很重的派特里契夫准将。

……

压在最下面的，是一本包在牛皮纸里的很厚的硬皮纸质书，书页都已发黄了。看见书名，杨的表情不由得柔软起来。

那是回海尼森接受审查前两个月的事情了。忘记是因为什么话题引出的，他提到过某位鲁道夫时代历史学家的作品，表示十分希望有机会一读，但可惜某书并未收录在伊谢尔伦公共数字图书馆里。当时那位唯一的听众，怎么看都不会是对学术书籍怀有兴趣的人，竟然暗自将书名记在心里了。

在旧书独有的芳香气味中，抚摸着泛黄的书页，想象着这本书是通过怎样的方式，从海尼森或费沙辗转到他手中的，杨的心情变得轻快起来。

“提督，有个冒昧的问题……”

“怎么，希梅尔曼上尉？”杨抬头看着眼前这位本来已经收拾好东西准备告辞，此时却有些犹疑的女性。

“十三舰队有什么‘将官必读’的书单吗？”

“咦？并没有那种东西，为什么这么问？”

“没什么，只是这本书，我从某位先生那里听说过。”一丝苦涩从向来自持的医生脸上闪现，她尴尬地笑了笑，像往常一样与他道别。

关于“某位先生”和这位女士之间有着或有过怎样的关系，杨隐约能够猜到了。

 

* * * * *

TBC


End file.
